masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Blog:Raddiz Nightwish/Alles hat seine Konsequenzen
Die Einleitung (Was ihr wissen müsst) Diese Geschichte hier handelt in der Zeit des Erstkontaktkriegs zwischen den Menschen und den Turianern,in dieser Zeit öffnete die Crew unter dem Kommando des Commanders Rise McRough.Dem Commander wurde befohlen ein Massenportal zu öffnen und es mit seiner Crew zu erforschen.Am Anfang lief alles gut,doch dann ging alles katostrophal schief.Zuerst hatten sie nicht mehr genug Treibstoff und dann wurden sie von Piraten angegriffen,denen sie jedoch mithilfe ihres ÜLG ausweichen konnten,jedoch da sie keinen Treibstoff mehr dann hatten stürtze das Schiff auf dem Asari Planeten Thessia ab.Den Absturtz des Schiffes überlebte jedoch nur der Commander und er began dann sofort Pläne zu schmieden wie er Kontakt zur Erde herstellen konnte. Kapitel 1 Begegnungen mit einer fremden Spezies Die Sonne strahlte hell vom Himmel herab auf meine Haut,ich fühlte die Wärme,doch konnte ich sie nicht geniesen.Mein Schiff und meine,mir loyale Crew,alles lag nun leblos hinter mir.Ein Wrack,das nun ihr Grab sein sollte.Es ist bedauerlich das sie alle starben und nur ich diese Landung überlebt hatte,wären all diese Expeditionen nur geregelte abgeloffen würden wir vielleicht alle hier wohl auf stehen und nicht nur ich alleine... aber ich sollte das alles nun hinter mir lassen und anfangen aus dem Wrack einige nutzvolle Sachen zu bergen,da ich nicht wusste ob das hier eine Gartenwelt sei,deshalb kletterte ich zurück in das Schiff und packte thumb|Deal with italles,was mir nützlich schien in eine stählerne Kiste und trug alles danach heraus,was mir noch geblieben ist.Wahrlich schmerzte dies mich aber ich sollte nun wirklich Mut fassen und all das hinter mir lassen.Ich schnappte mir also eine Flasche Bier,die nicht zerbrochen war,diese öffnete ich mit meinem Taschenmesser,das ich immer dabei hatte und began zu trinken. Das Wrack brannte,war auseinander gebrochen und was weiß ich,es war wie die Hölle,der Leichengeruch in der Luft und der geschmack von geronnenem Blut auf meinen Kleidern,ich konnte von Glück sprechen,dass ich nur einige Schnittwunden davon getragen hatte und mich nicht tot im Wrack befand.Minuten vergingen,Stunden vergingen und es wurde Nacht,ich sah wie ein Mond aufging und mit einem Seufzer machte ich meine Taschenlampe an,da ich etwas sehen musste um nicht zu verzweifeln,nein einigen Sekunden dann konnte ich Schritte hören und das Rascheln von Blättern,dann hörte ich wie ein Ast zerbrach und ich richtete die Taschenlampe auf die Stelle,von der aus die Geräusche kamen,doch dort war nicht,doch dann sah ich einen blauen Schimmer und einige blaue Wesen,die wie Frauen aussahen kamen auf das Licht der Taschenlampe zu.Sie hatten die Waffen auf mich gerichtet und sahen ernst drein. Ich konnte nicht mehr als einfach nur zu seufzen und streckte meine Hände in die Lüfte,schlimmer als das konnte mir wohl nicht mehr passieren.Die blauen Wesen gingen dann auf mich zu und betrachteten mich thumbinteresiert aber auch etwas nervös,das konnte ich von ihrer Körpersprache her gut deuten,dann nahmen sie die Waffen herunter und eine der blauen Wesen in einem roten Gewand sprach :,,Wir haben ein Raumschiff abstürzen gesehen,das uns unbekannt schien und auch unerlaubterweiße urplötzlich unseren Luftraum betrat,seid ihr im Klaren wo ihr seid oder was ihr hier macht ... ehm ... fremde Spezies?". Ich war etwas verwirrt da das blaue Wesen,jenes mich ansprach die gleichen Worte wie ich benutze und nickte bloß.,,Ich bin Commander McRough und dies hinter mir war mein Schiff,wir wurden von Piraten angegriffen und sind dann mit dem ÜLG gerade noch entkommen,aber unser Sprit ist ausgegangen und deshalb sind wir hier plötzlich abgestürtz,es war eigentlich nicht geplant aber aufeinmal ging das Schiff unter und wir wollten gerade notlanden,als eines unserer Triebwerke Feuer fing und dann unkontroliert abstürtze.Ich alleine konnte mich gerade noch heraus begeben,aber meine gesamte Crew starb bei dem Absturz dann." ,,Nun gut,wie es aussieht,seid ihr uns feindlich gesonnen und seid einfach abgestürtz,aber wie kommt ihr überhaupt hier her und wie nennt sich eure Spezies?",fragte sie mich.Mein Kopf senkte sich,sodass ich mir ersteinmal kurz sammeln konnte dann erklärte ich ihr :,,Ich bin ein Mensch und komme von dem Planeten Erde,der im Sol-System liegt.Wir waren auf einer Erkundungstour und öffnen gerade jegliche Portale die wir fanden,unsere Mission war es ein gewisses Portal zu aktivieren und die Gegend dahinter zu erkunden."thumb|left Das blaue Wesen seufzte und hielt sich an den Kopf.,,Ihr seid wohl nicht mit den Gesetzen vertraut,wie mir scheint.Da wir keines der Portale nur so aktivieren,da wir nie wissen was sich dahinter verbigt,das letzte Mal als jemand dies tat gab es einen Krieg mit den Rachni,aber das sollte man euch verzeihen,da ihr das nicht wissten konntet!" Ich fühlte mich mehr verstanden,von der blauen Frau.,,Und was werdet ihr nun mit mir machen?",fragte ich sie und fuhr mir langsam durch mein Haar.Die blaue Frau aktivierte irgendein Gerät,an ihrem Arm und stellte mit diesem Kontakt zu irgendjemanden her,da ich aufeinmal noch eine Stimme hörte,es war eine Frauenstimme,die sich recht ernst anhörte ,,Also Samara ,was habt ihr gefunden?",fragte diese Stimme und nun kannte ich sogar den Namen der blauen Frau,Samara antwortete gleich,genauso ernst wie die andere Frau ,,Nun Tevos... hier ist ein Raumschiff abgestürtz und wir haben gleich auch eine neue Spezies aus dem Sol-System entdeckt,die Menschen".Die Frauenstimme gehörte also einer Frau namens Tevos,wenn man mich fragen würde,hörte sich der Name eher männlich an,aber andere Planeten,andere Sitten und Bräuche.,,Also Tevos,was sollen wir nun machen mit diesem Menschen?",fragte Samara sie,Tevos antwortete wieder recht schnell :,,Bringt diesen Menschen zu mir,ich will wissen mit wem wir es hier zu tun haben,ist er denn überhaupt friedlich gesonnen?",fragte sie und Samaras Blick schwiff kurz über mich und sie antwortete kurz "Ja".thumb Es freute mich,das sie mich nicht als Feind sahen,aber das wusste ich schon,da Samara das erwähnt hatte.Samara kappte die Verbindung und erklärte mir,das ich ihr folgen sollte und ihre Begleiterinen meine Kiste tragen würden.Ich wusste das ich hier nichts mehr machen konnte und folgte ihr deswegen einfach.Die Wälder die wir hier durchquerten,waren anders als diese,die ich auf der Erde sah,hier war noch alles voller Leben und nicht so künstlich wie bei uns,genau deshalb fand ich es einfach nur fantastisch,doch thumb|left|Deal with it 2 die Atmosphäre hier war komplett anders und mir tat schon nach einigen Minuten laufen der Kopf ziemlich weh,aber das konnte auch an etwas Anderem liegen,als an der Atmosphäre...aber das sollte ich jetzt einfach ignorieren.Der Weg,den wir gangen führte zu einem Fahrzeug,nun es war eher ein Jäger,Samara wies mich an einzusteigen und meine Kiste wurden durch Zauberhand oder was auch immer es war,in der Luft gehalten und in den Jäger gehoben.Von diesen blauen Frauen schien so eine mächtige Kraft auszugehen,das ich mich schon etwas vor ihnen fürchtete. ,,Also McRough,was macht ihr Menschen so,wenn ihr keine Portale öffnet?",fragte sie mich mit einem ironischen Unterton.Ich überlegte kurz und erzählte ihr das wir Menschen ein sonst eigentlich sehr normales Leben führten mit Musik und Kunst und es uns auch einfach oftmals bequem machen und wie wir vor kurzem herausgefunden haben wie wir E-Zero benutzen konnten um den ÜGL Antrieb zu nutzen.Samara sah mich nachdenklich an und sprach dann :,,Also gut,ihr Menschen seid eine recht gewöhnliche Rasse,das finde ich gut! Nun denn,ihr wollt auch sicher wissen,was für eine Spezies wir überhaupt sind,oder?",fragte sie mich,ich bejahte dies natürlich sofort,da mich es wirklich interessierte,was für Wesen,das wohl einfach seien,dann erklärte sie mir:,,Wir sind Asari und wir gelten als weitsichtig und sehr weiße,wir sind eine rein feminine Rasse,da es nur unter uns nur Frauen gibt.Wir gelten außerdem als Schlichter im Rat,zudem sind wir eine sehr langlebige Spezies und was dich auch noch interessieren könnte,wäre das dies hier unser Planet Thessia sei.,,Asari also,was meinst du aber mit langlebig? Wie lang lebt ihr den so?",fragte ich sie,da mich die Langlebigkeit der Asari sehr interessierte.Samara antwortete mir schnell ,,Also wir werden gut um die 1000 Jahre".Sofort riss ichthumb|Thessia meine Augen weit auf und musste erst schlucken.,,1000 Jahre?,fragte ich sie nocheinmal,da ich dies einfach nicht glauben konnte.,,Ja,das ist so üblich bei unserer Spezies" Ich nickte nur und ging in meinem Kopf durch,was ich alles machen könnte,wenn ich hunderte von Jahren leben könnte,ich müsste mich nicht um mein Alter kümmern und könnte immer in den Tag hinein leben! Aber das war auch nur ein Wunschgedanke,der sich nicht erfüllen konnte. Der Flug im Jäger verging ziemlich schnell und wir stiegen so schnell aus,wie wir eingestiegen sind.Der Landeplatz,auf dem wir gelandet sind,war auf einem relativ hohen Gebäude,ich ging deshalb,an die Kante des Gebäudes und sah hinab,es ging tief hinab,gut 30 bis 50 Meter,die Umgebung hier erinnerte mich an keinster Weise an die Erde,da dies hier irgendwie nicht an einen den Betondschungel auf der Erde,es war einfach einzigartig.Jedoch lenkte mich Samara als diese sagte :,,Wir müssen weiter McRough,Trevos erwartet uns!",ich nickte kurz ihr zu und folgte ihr in einen Aufzug,der herunterfuhr und sich bei einem neuen Raum wieder öffnete. Dieser Raum,indem wir uns nun befanden wirkte beruhigend auf mich,alles war in einem hellerem Blau gehalten und die Dekoration des Raumes war schlicht aus einem großem Tisch,mit mehreren Stühlen,doch wurden diese durch eine Art Wasserfall und mehreren Lampen ergänzt wurden.In einem Wort : Es war hier einfach idyllisch! Auf einem der Stühle saß die Asari,die vermutlich Trevos war.Samara begrüßte sie und setze sich auf einen der Stühle,ich selbst saß mich einfach neben sie hin und da ich nicht wusste was nun passieren würde,blieb ich einfach stumm sitzen,bis mich Trevos ansprach.,,Nun ´Mensch´,ich hörte bereits,was euch geschehen ist.Es ist traurig,das die Erste Zusammenkunft zweier Spezien von so einem schlechten Geschehnis überschattet wird,aber ich wäre euch dankbar,wenn ihr mir etwas über euch selbst erklären könntet,da ich wirklich gerne wissen würde wer ihr seid." Ich nickte und fing dann an zu erzählen:,,Nun... ich bin Commander Rise McRough und bin auf der Erde,in London genauer genommen.Meine Eltern starben recht früh und deshalb wuchs ich bei meinen Großeltern auf,mit 18 trat ich der Armee bei und wurde für das N7 Programm vorgeschlagen,das ich thumbschlieslich auch beenden konnte,dann bekam ich ein eigenes Schiff,die SSV Waston und zudem bekam ich eine eigene Crew,dann bekam ich den Auftrag ein Portal zu öffnen,das mich in euer System brache,wie folgt kamen dann die Piraten,denen wir mit Hilfe des ÜLG auswichen und dann bin ich auf eurem Planeten abgestürzt und wurde zu euch gebracht.".,,Nun gut McRough,euer Leben war also abwechslunsreich!Seid ihr Menschen genauso wie wir Asari und könnt die Biotik benutzen und seid ihr alle männlich?",fragte sie mich weiter aus.Ich atmete kurz ein und aus und fing dann nocheinmal an:,,Ihr habt viele Fragen Trevos,wir Menschen haben Frauen als auch Männer und was ist das diese ´Biotik´? Ich kenne das nicht,was sie damit meinen! Aber wir haben seit einigen Jahren auf der Erde Kinder mit einzigartigen Fähigkeiten,die unter Einfluss von E-Zero standen,meint ihr vielleicht das?".Trevos nickte und antwortete:,,Ja,das meine ich! Element Zero ist grundsätzlich das Element,jenes die Biotik beeinflusst,wir Asari beherschen die Biotik grundsätzlich schon im Kindsalter." Das brachte mich zum nachdenken,das es solch hochentwickelten Spezies gab,da wirkten wir Menschen wie kleine Kinder die gerade erst das Laufen gelernt hatten,ich war mir sicher,das wir von ihnen viel Lernen konnten. Dann unterhielten wir uns weiter,sie fragte mich über das Klima der Erde,was es dort für Wesen gab,was man da so machen konnte und wie wir sie gestaltet hatten,aber auch wie wir das Fliegen lernten,dafür aber erzählte sie mir das Wichtigste über die Asari und über ihren Heimatplanet Thessia,gegen Ende des Gespräches schenkte sie mir auch ein Universalwerkzeug,so eines wie Samara hatte,zudem klärte sie mich auch auf,wie ich es benutzen konnte,dann verabschiedeten wir uns und Samara führte mich heraus,in einen neuen Gang.,,Also McRough Trevos hat dir eine Unterkunft bereitgestellt,geh einfach in den Fahrstuhl und fahr mit deinem thumb|leftUniversalwerkzeug über das holografische Feld,warte nur einen Moment,da ich dir den Schlüssel noch sende".Ich nickte und sie sendete mir den Schlüssel.,,McRough,mit deinem Universalwerkzeug kannst du auch Sachen aufs Zimmer bestellen,die Rechnung geht auf uns!",erzählte sie mir und ich betrat dann den Fahrstuhl. Kapitel 2 Was ein Comander so kann Der Raum war geräumig und durch die Fenster hatte ich einen guten Überblick über die Stadt und genau wie der andere Raum war dieser Raum hier bläulich gestaltet,da ich aber wirklich fertig war zog ich einfach meine Sachen aus und schmiss mich auf das Bett. Es gingen mir so viele Gedanken durch meinen Kopf und ich wachte das erste Mal gegen ein Uhr auf,naja das stand auf meinem Universalgerät,gerade Mal mit meiner Unterhose bekleidet ging ich in das Badezimmer und wusch mein Gesicht mit warmen Wasser,ich fühlte wie das Wasser meiner Haut gut tat und ich trocknete dan mein Gesicht ab.Als ich mich umdrehte sah ich ein holografisches "Teil" oder was immer das war.,,Ich bin Chaki",stellte sich das Ding vor.Ich war ersteinmal verdutz und rieb mich an meinem Kopf und fragte es dann :,,Also bist du ein KI?" ,,Ja das bin ich! Samara schickte mich,ich eure Sekretärin sein,sagte sie zumindestens",antwortete sie,da sie sich ja auch als weibliche Sekretärin ausgab.,,Also ´Chaki´ wenn sie meine Sekretärin seid,dann könnt ihr mir auch sicher behilflich sein,Kleidung zu organisieren oder?".´Chaki´bejahte das auch und naja was konnte ich noch machen,deshalb setzte ich mich auf einen Sessel in dem Raum und wartete bis ´Chaki´ irgendetwas macht.Das dauerte auch nicht lange und ´Chaki´ kam wieder zu mir.,,Ich habe eine Wäscherei gefunden,die eure Kleidung waschen kann und eine Schneiderin gefunden die morgen Abend thumb|Informationsführer-VIvorbeikommen wird und eine Schneiderin die euch Kleidung machen kann".Ich war begeister von ´´Chakis´ Arbeit und hob meinen Daumen und lobte sie :,,Gut gemacht" Chaki "schwebte" oder naja bewegte sich dann hin und her,es sah aus als ob sie sich freuen würde,aber eigentlich hatte ich auch nicht viel Ahnung von VI´s und so... aber das war ja im Endeffekt egal...".,,Chaki,gibt es hier auf Thessia eigentlich Spiele? Wie das einzigartige Mass Effect 3 oder The Elder Scrolls?",fragte ich sie,doch sie wusste natürlich nicht was das sei und deshalb kam sie mir mit zahlreichen Spielen wie ´Cook with Asari´ und ´Herr der Asari´ aber auch mit dem Spiel ´Call of Salarian´.Ich überlegte einige Sekunden nach und zeigte auf den Fernseher im Raum ,,Call of Salarian? Klingt interessant,kannst du das hier auf den Fernseher machen?",fragte ich sie und inerhalb nur einigen Milisekunden sprang der Fernseher an und zeigte den Titelbildschirm von Call of Salarian,ich packte mein Universalwerkzeug,das zu einem Kontroller umfunktiniert wurde und klickte auf das Online Spiel und zockte zusammen mit ´Chaki´ die Nacht durch,das hat echt Spaß gemacht und wir zu zweit packten eigentlich jeden,das war endlich eine Abwechslung und lies mich in den paar Stunden alles vergessen. Als wir dann gegen 8 Uhr aufhörten zu spielen war ich einfach müde,doch Chaki organisierte mir irgendein Medikament oder Wundermittel,das mich wieder wach werden ließ und danach setzte ich mich auf die Couch und unterhielt mich,auch wenn es komisch klingt mit Chaki,da sie mir viel über das Leben hier und die Asari allgemein. Später gegen 10 Uhr ging aufeinmal die Tür des Aufzuges auf und Samara betrat das Zimmer.,,Also McRoguh,ich würde gerne mal einen Menschen in Action sehen,hättest du nicht Lust mir auf das Trainingsgelände zu folgen,eine Freundin von mir trainiert einige Soldatinen und naja ich würde dich gerne testen." Ich lächelte einfach und musste natürlich einfach nur zustimmen.,,Okey Samara,ich werde euch thumbfolgen",antwortete ich und Samara brachte mich dorthin,gefolgt von meiner Sekretärin natürlich. Dort angekommen schaffte ich mir ersteinmal einen Überblick über das Trainingsgelände,das hier hatte relativ viele Gemeinsamkeiten,wie ein Trainingsfeld auf der Erde.Auf dem Gelände waren etwa 12 Asari und Chaki erklärte mir gleich das diese Asari hier auf dem Feld Jägerinnen genannt wurden,aber diese hier waren realtiv jung,da sie gerade erst ihre Ausbildung begannen,aber diese jedoch über relativ gute biotische Kräfte verfügen.Samara öffnete dann eine Tür und wir betraten dann das Gelände.Die Freundin von Samara war natürlich die Ausbilderin,die sich mir natürlich gleich vorstellte :,,Also ihr seid der Mensch,den Samara erwähnt hatte,McRough,stimmt das? Ich bin Nassan,die Ausbilderin der Jägerinnen hier.",,Ja,das ist korrekt ich bin Commander McRough.",antwortete ich und sa mir nebnebei die Jägerinnen an. Asana sah kurz zu mir und dann zu Samara :,,Also Samara,dann soll euer Schützling mal zeigen,was er so kann".Samara nickte und deutete auf mich.,,McRough,mach dich bereit und zeig uns deine Kampfkünste gegen eine der Jägerinnen",sagte sie mir.,,Kann ich sie mir denn aussuchen?",fragte ich sie und Asana nickte nur ,,Natürlich,das ist dir frei".Ich sah sie mir alle in Ruhe noch einmal an und suchte mir dann die Jägerinn aus,die ganz rechts stand.Asana musste lächeln als ich meine Entscheidung getroffen hatte und meinte dann :,,Nun McRough,du hast deine Wahl getroffen und wie der Zufall es will hast du dir gleich sogar eine meiner Besten Jägerinnen ausgesucht Rila. Ich musste ersteinmal schlucken,da ich wahrscheinlich mich sofort blamieren würde,aber das wollte ich natürlich nicht,indem ich zurückwich.In meiner Dienstzeit hatte ich schon viele schwere kämpfe und ich bin trainiert und zwar bestens.,,Ich bin bereit Asana",sagte ich nur ließ meine Handknochen knacken und ging dann in meine Kampfposition.Die Jägerin sah mich nur kalt an und machte sich auch bereit und natürlich ging ich sofort in die Offensive. Ich raste auf sie zu und sprang ab um so zu überraschen und umzurempeln,doch die Jägerin wich blitzschnell aus und mit einer Handbewegung von ihr schmetterte sie mich einfach meterweit weg,doch ich konnte mich zu meinem Glück abrollen und keuchte ersteinmal,da mich dieser Schlag schon etwas mitnahm.Die Asari blickte mich immer noch kalt an und nun wusste ich,dass ich nun meine schweren Geschütze einsetzen musste,auch war das Glück nocheinmal auf meiner Seite,da mir Chaki erklärt hatte wie man das Universalwerkzeug als Kampfwaffe benutzen konnte,da ich das ja problemlos einsetzen konnte,da die Asari ja ihre "biotischen" Kräfe auch einsetzte.Ich stürmte also nocheinmal auf sie zu und aktivierte gleichzeitig automatisch im Universalwerkzeug eine kleinere Feuerexplosion,die auf die Jägerin zuraste,überrascht setzte die Asari eine Barriere frei um sich zu schützen,aber vergaß somit mich und ich konnte deshalb die Abwehrfunktion des Universalwerkzeuges benutzen um eine Nebelgranate zu aktivieren,sodass sie nichts sehen konnte,genau in diesem Moment aktivierte ich eine zweite Funktion und sammelte Kraft im Uni um die Jägerin wegzuschlagen,da sie im Moment als der Nebel austrat ihre Barriere fallen ließ.Glücklicherweiße traf ich sie direkt und sie wurde aus dem Nebel geschleudert und als der Nebel sich verzog ließ ich nocheinmal meine Fingerknochen knacken und sah auf die am Boden liegende Jägerin.,,Ihr Asari haltet echt nicht so viel aus,nicht wahr?",fragte ich die verwirrte Asana." Asana nickte nur und stotterte dann eine Erklärung zusammen.,,Ich wusste nicht einmal das ihr Menschen so leicht einen Biotikangriff aushaltet und den Überraschungsmoment genau im richtigen Moment einsetzt,wenn der Gegner seine Schilde fallen lässt,ich kann nichts mehr sagen aber beeindruckend und der Kampfstiel mit dem Universalwerkzeug... ohne Worte ihr habt schnell gelernt." Ich nahm das einfach mal als Kompliment auf und sah Samara.,,Und? Was denkt ihr nun?",fragte ich sie.Samara applaudierte nur.,,Commander McRough ihr seid gut,sehr gut aber gegen mich hättet ihr keine Chance",meinte sie. Aber da ich gerade eine Glücksträhne hatte forderte ich sie natürlich heraus.Samara lehnte natürlich aucch nicht ab und ein neuer Kampf fing an: Samara ballte sofort eine Faust und eine komische Substanz hob mich in die Luft und ich konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen,dann schleuderte sie mich auf den Boden und ich biss die Zähne zusammen,aber da ich natürlich siegen wollte blieb ich einfach am Boden liegen und wollte,das Samara auf mich zukam,das sie natürlich machte und genau im Moment als sie nach mir sehen wollte aktivierte ich ein Programm auf dem Uni der ihr einen Stromschlag verpasste,das sie kurzfristig lähmte und ich setzte sofort die gleiche Taktik wie bei Rila ein,doch Samara schien sich den Kampf gemerkt zu haben und aktivierte sofort eine thumb|left|288px|SamaraBarriere,mit der sie meinen Angriff blockte und danach sofort wieder wegschleuderte und diesmal traf mich der biotische Angriff noch härter und ich knallte gegen einen Baum,ich spürte das dieser Angriff mir die Luft aus meiner Lunge zog,doch mit einem weiteren Zug wusste ich das mir es immer noch gut ging und ich stand sofort auf und aktivierte eine Tech Rüstung mit Hilfe des Unis,die mich sofort umgab.Samara reagierte jedoch schnell und raste mit Hilfe ihrer biotischen Fähigkeiten auf mich um,mit dem Uni aktivierte ich jedoch eine kleinere Barriere,die gerade noch Samaras Angriff zu nichte machte und mir den entscheidenden Vorteil gab,da Samara für einige Milisekunden irritiert war und ich so meine Tech Rüstung auflösen konnte und damit ein Warp-Feld aktivieren konnte,das Samara direkt traf und sie einige Meter wegschleuderte,doch Samara war nicht eine der Jägerinnen und fing sich deshalb einfach so ab und wischte sich über den Mund.Ich keuchte jedoch immer noch da mich dieser Kampf sehr beanspruchte und machte mich auf einen weiteren Angriff bereit.Die Justikarin fing wieder von vorne an,doch da ich auch gelernt hatte blockte ich den Angriff mit der Barriere und erschuf wieder eine Nebelwand,die mir aber keinen Vorteil verschaffen konnte da sie mich genauso behinderte wie Samara.Also aktiverte ich wieder meine Tech Rüstung und ich warf mich in den Nahkampf mit einem verstärkten Nahkampfangriff,doch Samara reagierte schnell und schleuderte mich mit Hilfe von Ziehen meterweit weg und mir wurde wieder etwas schumrig und ich musste wieder keuchen,da mir ihre Angriffe wirklich Luft klauten,doch ich zerrte mich wieder auf die Beine und aktivierte mit Hilfe des Uni eine holographische Drohne von mir selbst die als Täuschkörper mir dienen sollte.Sofort setzte ich meinen Nebel ein und ich setzte Verbrennung frei,das ich sofort auf Samara schleuderte,die gerade von meinem Täuschkörper abgelenkt wurde,die Verbrennung traf Samara direkt von hinten und sie wurde nach vorne geschleudert,doch genauso wie ich stand sie wieder auf,doch nun keuchte sie auch,jedoch ging ich in die Knie und ich atmete ersteinmal tief ein und aus.,,Samara,können wir uns nicht auf ein Unentschieden entscheiden,da ich echt fertig bin.",bot ich ihr an.Samara atmete auch einmal aus und ein und streckte ihren Daumen in die Luft.,,Das müssen wir aber fortsetzen." Ich nickte nur und wir gingen zurück. Kapitel 3 Ich bin Commander McRough und dies ist mein Lieblingsladen Okey,ich weiß das ich richtig angegeben hatte bei dem Kampf und naja nun kann ich es ja auch sagen,da eigentliche Chaki mit unterstützt hatte,da sie mein Universalwerkzeug bedient hatte,da wir genau so gekämpft hatten,wie wir zwei es taten als wir Call of Salarian gespielt hatten,aber ich hoffe,das Samara nie dahinter kommen würde. Aber nun lassen wir das! Der Tag geht ja weiter,nun gut wir gingen wieder in das Gebäude genauer genommen wusste ich sogar wie das Gebäude hieß,es war das Hauptquartier der Asari auf Thessia,indem auch die Botschafterin natürlich wohnte aber auch einige wichtige Personen und seit gestern sogar ich.Im HQ trafen wir uns im gleichen Raum wie gestern,an dem großen Tisch,da Samara natürlich Trevos erzählen wollte wie die Menschen so drauf sind. Trevos begrüßte uns ,wie am Vortag herzlich und wir setzten uns gleich und Samara fing gleich an zu erzählen :,,Also ich glaube wir haben hier einen richtig guten Commander der hat ohne einen Kratzer einen biotischen Angriff abgewehrt und seine Taktik die er einsetzt ist eine der besten die ich jemals sah,das hättet ihr sehen müssen.".Trevos nickte und sah zu mir :,,Ihr seid also zäher als ihr ausseht,aber ihr irrt euch Samara,ich habe die Aufnahmen gesehen,einen Techniker haben wir hier also und mit dem Universalwerkzeug kann er auch gleichzeitig umgehen ich bin mehr als beeindruckt".Das freute mich wirklich so gelobt zu werden aber auf der Erde gab es auch viele Menschen die gleich K.O. gegangen wären,wenn Samara oder Rila einen ihrer Angriffe eingesetzt hätten aber sie hätten ja auch keine Hilfe von einem KI gehabt. ,,McRough ich habe ein Treffen veranlasst in der Nähe des Tempels,die salarianische Delatrasse würde euch gerne einmal sehen,sie ist extra von der Citadel gekommen,also werdet ihr sie treffen?",fragte sie mich und ich stimmte zu,da ich misch schon für die vielen Spezies auch interessierte und ich,als Vertreter der Menschen musste ja auch meine Spezies vertreten. Also ging ich aus dem Gebäude und betrat ein Taxi naja es schien wie ein Taxi,glücklicher weiße hatte Samara das mir gerufen.Der Weg war wie üblich kurz und ich war auch gleich da vor dem Tempel,indem sich viele Asari sammelten. Komischerweiße versammelten sie sich nicht wegen ihrer Frömmigkeit oder naja weil sie beten wollten,sondern sie scharrten sich um einen Mann oder eher gesagt um einen Turianer der blutend auf dem Bode lag.Ich erkannte sofort das er blaues Blut besaß und das genau aus seinem rechten Arm floß,auf dem er seine Hand gedrückt hatte.Ich schiebte enige zur Seite und sah mir seine Verletzung genauer an,sie sah relativ schmerzvoll aus nun ja es war ein glatter Durchschlag,aber ich wusste was helfen konnte.Ich packte also meine Tube Medigel aus und schmierte die Wunde damit ein,das Medigel bildete eine schützende Haut,die die Wunde verschloß und sie vor Dreck und anderem Zeug,das schlecht wäre. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag